Quelque chose qui cloche
by calyspo
Summary: Elle fronce les sourcils et Sayu a à peine le temps de se dire que quelque chose cloche, cloche vraiment que… [OS post Pandémonium]


_Coucou !_  
 _Je viens ici avec un OS post Pandémonium qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Il sort très longtemps après mon dernier post sur Pandémonium, ceci s'expliquant que la fin de Pandémonium se suffit pour moi à elle même, et que j'ai dû donc réfléchir très longuement à ce que je pourrai écrire ensuite sans "gâcher" l'ouverture que laisse la fin. Même après moult réflexions, je ne suis pas sûre de moi et je suis assez rouillée. Si la fin de Pandémonium vous va très bien, il vaut peut être mieux que vous ne lisiez pas._  
 _En tous cas, si vous êtes toujours partant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

Il est presque neuf heures du soir lorsque Sayu se décide à descendre dîner. Sa mère, qui travaille une fois par semaine de nuit, est partie une heure plus tôt en lui proposant une dernière fois d'aller chercher la voisine. Elle a toujours des hésitations à la laisser seule. Sayu elle même en a parfois, surtout quand elle se retrouve dans la maison vide avec une angoisse insidieuse au ventre.

Elle a profité de la dernière heure en sa présence pour prendre une douche, _ça, elle n'arrive pas encore à le faire quand il n'y a plus personne_ , puis, emmitouflée dans sa robe de chambre et les cheveux humides, elle s'est préparé un sauté de boeuf et de légumes. Après avoir mangé, elle ira s'enrouler dans une couverture sur le fauteuil et regardera un bon film.  
Son téléphone vibre sur le plan de travail où elle l'a laissé en début de repas. Il s'agit de Light, bien sûr, Light avec un énième message vide de sens qu'il lui envoie pour se donner bonne conscience. Ou soigner son image ? Peut être les deux, pour ce qu'elle en a à fiche.  
Le portable vibre de nouveau, Sayu serre les dents, une amertume sur la langue, et se décide à le mettre hors de sa vue. Il n'est pas dit qu'elle laissera son frère lui gâcher son dessert. Elle jette l'objet du délit sur le canapé du salon et s'en retourne à son yaourt.

Il n'y a toujours pas de confiture dans la maison, et elle n'a pas parlé _du dernier à la fraise_ à qui que ce soit. Elle a simplement pris par la suite l'habitude de bien verrouiller la fenêtre de la cuisine. Une manie qui a interpellé son frère, lorsqu'il est passé les voir un week-end, mais il a eu pour cette fois le bon goût de ne pas faire de commentaire. _De la fermer._

Sayu racle consciencieusement son pot jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus la moindre trace de crème -un tic qu'elle a pris en revenant à la maison, peut être parce que cela demande de la concentration- le jette dans la poubelle et quitte la cuisine après avoir passé l'éponge sur la table. Mais, lorsqu'elle retourne au salon et que son regard passe sur le canapé, elle s'arrête un instant. Où est donc passé...?  
Elle fronce les sourcils, se remémore un instant sont trajet _-Je l'ai posé là n'est-ce pas ?-_ et Sayu a à peine le temps de se dire que quelque chose cloche, cloche vraiment que…

"Bonsoir Sayu."

Son souffle se coupe. Sayu se tend comme un arc, glacée, et se force à se retourner lentement, pas à pas, pour faire face à Beyond.

Il a un couteau.

Une bouffée de terreur la prend à la gorge - _Tu as peur Sayu ?-_ Le monde tourne et tangue, des étoiles dansent devant ses yeux, et elle se force à prendre une inspiration tremblante, car il est tout à fait hors de question de se sentir mal maintenant. Il n'y a rien dans cette pièce qu'elle puisse utiliser comme arme contre lui. C'est une chose de savoir que Beyond rode dans les parages, s'en est une autre de se retrouver devant lui.

 _Tu as peur Sayu ?_

Beyond lui présente un visage avenant et sucré, _de plante carnivore_ , les joues couturées toutes bouffies d'une hypocrisie qui lui soulève le coeur.

"Sayu-chérie, et il agite doucement le couteau devant elle avec une moue amusée, tu vas sortir _gentiment_ de cette maison et venir _aimablement_ avec moi.

\- Non."

L'air affable de Beyond disparait instantanément.

"Si tu ne le fais pas, je te tue."

Le coeur de Sayu bat très vite, si vite, parce que c'est Beyond, parce qu'il a un couteau, et parce qu'aucun barreau ne les sépare cette fois.

"Tu ne me tueras pas."

Il y a un éclat, dans les prunelles de Beyond posées sur elle. Il retrousse les lèvres - _tu joues avec le feu Sayu-_ puis, lentement, laisse le couteau retomber contre sa cuisse.

"Très bien Sayu, lui dit-il d'une voix sourde, Trèèèèèès bien. Et si nous appelions ta mère dans ce cas ?"- Il brandit de l'autre main le téléphone de la jeune fille puis, d'un ton criard - " _Oh mon Dieu madame, je suis chez vous auprès de votre fille... Oui, je l'ai entendue hurler depuis la rue, elle n'a pas l'air dans son état normal._ Et si nous faisions ça Sayu ? Qu'est-ce que tu en d…

-Pose ton arme Beyond !"

Le cliquetis caractéristique d'un cran de sûreté que l'on ôte résonne dans le pièce et un homme surgit, pistolet en main. Sayu le reconnaît instantanément -elle se rappelle de tous ceux qu'elle a vus _là-bas_ \- même si elle n'a jamais su son nom et qu'elle ne l'a que peu entraperçu par la suite, rodant dans les parages lorsqu'elle sortait de chez elle.

"Reculez mademoiselle Yagami", lui dit-il en se plaçant devant elle, "Et toi", beugle-t-il, "je t'ai dit de poser ton arme !"

Arborant un rictus haineux, Beyond semble hésiter un instant à se jeter sur lui, mais il finit par poser le couteau sur le sol.  
Le pistolet toujours braqué sur lui, l'homme sort un cellulaire de la poche de son pantalon et compose un numéro sans le quitter des yeux.

 _Il téléphone à Mello-dents-de-requin. Il téléphone à Mello et tout sera fini cette fois._

Il y a un bronze, sur la commode du salon. Une sorte de représentation de la maternité que sa mère avait achetée à un antiquaire lui ayant juré ses grands dieux qu'elle venait d'Afrique. La statuette n'a rien d'africaine, Sayu en est sure, mais le bronze est plein. Elle le prend.

Beyond braque sur l'homme des yeux où brûlent un brasier d'une sauvagerie brute -ces yeux que Sayu a cru voir chaque nuit dans sa chambre depuis son retour quand elle éteignait la lumière- jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive ses mouvements.  
Il a un imperceptible froncement de sourcils, un moment d'incompréhension et regarde quelque chose par dessus la tête de l'homme. Puis il lui sourit, et c'est ce même, ce putain d'horrible même sourire qu'autrefois, les barreaux en moins. Sayu serre un peu plus la statue entre ses doigts.

L'homme met une seconde de trop à réaliser que Beyond ne lui accorde plus aucune attention. Sayu brandit le bronze et lui abat en un arc souple et sans hésitation sur le crâne. Il y a un craquement, tout d'abord, puis un chuintement spongieux et épais. Une substance chaude lui mouchette les mains. L'homme titube, sa tête dodeline, puis il s'écroule lourdement entre eux.  
Sayu reste figée l'arme en main, Beyond la fixe sans bouger, et une flaque rouge s'étale lentement sous la tête de l'homme, contrastant sur le carrelage blanc.  
Beyond finit par s'avancer précautionneusement vers elle, ne la quittant pas des yeux comme un félin s'approche de sa proie, et Sayu est emplie d'un sentiment effroyable de bête traquée. Mais ses pieds sont vissés sur le sol, complètement soudés, elle ne peut pas bouger d'un cil pour fuir, et le sang de l'homme qu'elle a tué vient baigner ses chaussons.  
Beyond lui saisit doucement le poignet et lui fait relâcher un à un les doigts de la statuette, qu'elle a serrés à les en blanchir sans même s'en rendre compte. Il parvient finalement à lui subtiliser le bronze des mains.

 _Et ça y'est_ , songe Sayu, _il va me fracasser la tête._

Mais Beyond se penche seulement sur l'homme -sur le cadavre- et sort de sa poche de veste un mouchoir en tissu. Il essuie alors consciencieusement le bronze, le sert ensuite fortement entre ses doigts. Puis il replace le mouchoir dans la poche et la statuette sur la commode. Et il lui fait face.  
Il n'y a que le tic tac de l'horloge du salon qui résonne entre eux, et Sayu ne peut bizarrement pas s'empêcher de regarder l'heure.

 _Il a du mourir à 9h30_ , se dit elle stupidement, _une heure ronde pour mourir._

Puis, subitement, sans qu'elle ne sache qui à fait le geste qui a tout déclenché, Beyond jette vivement la main en avant pour l'attraper par sa chemise de nuit. Sayu glisse sur la flaque du carrelage lorsqu'elle le percute, et peut être que l'on pourra dire que c'est pour ça qu'elle est tombée sur ses lèvres, qu'elle n'a pas vraiment voulu se mettre à l'embrasser. Elle n'a pas vraiment voulu l'attirer plus à elle, le dévorer avec urgence à s'en faire mal.  
Beyond l'agrippe fermement, fourre sa langue dans sa bouche, suçote la sienne, se détache et vient tracer un chemin humide sur sa gorge. Sayu lui _s_ aisit le visage et le ramène contre le sien. Il font sur elle. C'est trop rapide, trop brutal, il y a trop de salive, et Sayu a les doigts parcourant chaque couture du visage de Beyond, ses lèvres ravagées râpant les siennes. Et mon Dieu elle se serre malgré tout contre lui, elle enroule avidement sa langue contre la sienne, tire sur le t-shirt, passe ses mains en dessous, et c'est comme absorber toute sa terreur. Lorsque ses doigts rencontrent la peau du ventre, Beyond détache brutalement ses lèvres des siennes et halète tout au creux de son oreille. Un frisson presque désagréable lui pique le bas du dos. Il lui mordille le lobe, la tire par les cheveux pour mieux lui dégager la nuque, et elle laisse échapper un gémissement qui provient du plus profond de ses entrailles, un bruit sourd et grave enfoui là depuis que l'homme a quitté les cavernes. Ses mains s'égarent sur la peau, vers le jean qu'elle saisit et déboutonne, Beyond vient l'aider et la fait soudainement reculer, _toujours pressé contre elle,_ jusqu'à ce qu'elle bute sur le canapé et chute.

Beyond tombe sur elle en un désordre capharnaumique. Il presse son aine sur la sienne, fourre son nez dans le creux de sa clavicule. Sayu se sent avec écœurement ouvrir les jambes pour mieux se frotter à lui et Beyond commence à descendre, descendre…  
Elle perd toute lucidité.  
Sayu le repousse un instant, s'empresse de se débarrasser du bas, bataille un instant puis raccroche ses mains sur sa taille.  
Beyond l'attrape par les hanches et la plaque contre lui. La douleur est lancinante mais Sayu serre les dents, elle serre les dents et non non aucun son ne passera la barrière de ses lèvres, chut silence. Elle enroule ses jambes autour de lui en étau pour le presser plus près d'elle. Plus près plus près, _il faut qu'il soit plus près.  
_ Les mouvements de Beyond sont brutaux et pourtant son visage est niché contre le sien et elle inspire chacun de ses soupirs - des soupirs qui sentent la confiture de fraise- avec une sorte d'écoeurement glouton.  
Elle se porte avidement vers lui à chaque élancement et l'accoudoir exerce une pression désagréable contre sa nuque, son dos rape par à coups contre le tissu du canapé.  
Mais tout ça signifie qu'elle est toujours vivante pas vrai ?  
Beyond a la bouche serpentant dans son cou, Sayu a ses doigts enroulés dans ses cheveux et ses yeux s'égarent au plafond, à l'écoute d'une euphorie dévorante qui éclot dans le fond de ses entrailles. Quelques respirations puis Sayu rebascule la tête en avant, trouve le regard de Beyond et laisse la sensation monter.

C'est trop tard depuis si longtemps de toute façon.

* * *

L'air est frais, même pour une soirée d'automne. Sayu fourre son nez dans le col de sa veste, resserre la main sur les anses de son sac et parcourt la rue des yeux. La voie est déserte, à l'exception d'un chat qui la fixe et semble rire par dessous ses moustaches. Il n'y a de toute façon jamais grand monde à cette heure là, où le soleil a bien entamé sa descente.  
Beyond finit par sortir de la maison dans son dos. Il laisse la porte ouverte sur son carnage. Dans l'entrée, la commode est éventrée, les lampes jetées à terre pour parfaire l'illusion d'une scène de lutte. Sayu ne tenait pas spécialement à assister à ce saccage, aussi a t-elle attendu dehors après avoir fourré quelques affaires dans son sac.

Ils descendent la rue sans bruit, cette même rue où Sayu a jeté une poubelle voici quelques mois. Beyond ouvre la marche et jette des coups d'oeil circonspects aux alentours. Au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, il sort des clefs de sa poche et déverrouille une voiture garée sur la bas côté. Il se dirige côté conducteur et se fige, main sur la poignée. Beyond croise son regard par dessus le véhicule, en attente.

Sayu ouvre la portière, s'assoit sur le siège et boucle sa ceinture.

* * *

 _Et voilà !_  
 _J'espère vraiment que cela vous a plu et que mon arthrose du stylo ne s'est pas trop sentie (je ne suis en plus pas du tout familière des scènes osées, je suis infichue de savoir si c'est réussi ou le fiasco total). Je serai ravie de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette mini suite de Pandémonium : n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire =) (même si pandémonium est terminé depuis bien un an haha)_

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_


End file.
